No te dejaré morir
by NightUchihaRevenge
Summary: La vida en la calle es difícil; más si pretendes ser una persona sin sentimientos. Él, un muchacho que le apasiona la literatura pretendiendo ser algo que no es, un asesino a sangre fría. Que se cuida las espaldas con su mejor amigo; un bailarín que se mete en peleas callejeras por él. Ambos se atraen, pero el mundo no los aceptaría jamás. Además de que es doncel. NaruSasu.


Todos los personajes de éste capítulo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Lamento que sea corto el prólogo, pero báh.

Prólogo.

—¡Suéltame! —sintió el frio de la cuchilla en su garganta, tragó seco y miro con miedo al otro—. ¡Por favor!

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —Preguntó con voz impotente el chico de ojos oscuros—, contéstame.

—Por favor —rogó la muchacha tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico rubio—, yo no quería…

—¿No querías? —rieron ambos—, ¿No querías intentar asesinarme?

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó casi gimiendo de miedo—. Ellos iban a asesinarme si yo no lo intentaba…

—Pero sabías que si errabas, yo te mataría. ¿No?

—Por favor —comenzó a lloriquear—, yo… no quiero morir, por favor. Déjenme unirme a ustedes, podría serles útil.

—Claro —bufó—, tenerte confianza para que nos acuchilles por la espalda.

—¡Yo no haría eso! —siseó con terror al verse descubierta—, por favor. Déjenme unirme a ustedes.

—Lo siento niña —negó el otro con una sonrisa tétrica—, no aceptamos miembros. Sólo somos dos; no podemos arriesgar el pellejo del otro por una cara bonita—negó con la cabeza—. No, lo siento.

La mujer comenzó a llorar más fuerte, miró la sonrisa del otro y miró hacia al lado, cerró los ojos y los abrió un poco más segura, si iba a morir, que fuese rápido.

—Eres una persona cruel —gimió—, alguien te herirá a tal punto que te arrepentirás de todas las vidas que arrebataste.

—Pero hasta que llegue el día —encogió sus hombros quitándole importancia—, yo las seguiré arrebatando.

—Das pena—jadeó. Ella nunca era así, pero si iba a morir no se quedaría callada, suspiró y miró al par de ojos azules que le retenían del cabello —, acaba conmigo—masculló. Lamentaba no haber podido sobrevivir, no poder volver con ella. Sus ojos de color trasparente ya se estaban hinchando por llorar tanto, pero ya no importaba. Sólo lamentaba no haber podido volver con ella—, acaba conmigo… por favor.

—Aprecias la muerte —dijo con sorna el pelinegro—, eso lo hace más fácil.

Ella sólo gemía de miedo. Sintió el agarre más fuerte en su cabello largo y apretó la mandíbula.

—Naruto —llamó el joven que estaba sentado frente a ellos, el mencionado le miró y el otro sólo masculló aburrido—, mátala ya.

El atezado asintió y juró que había escuchado un gemido que no era de la chica que sostenía por el cabello. No le dio importancia, alejó la cuchilla del cuello de la muchacha y le miró fríamente.

—¿Últimas palabras?

—Alguien logrará lo que yo no pude hacer hoy —dijo entre jadeos—, y te arrepentirás.

—No si yo lo protejo —dijo el blondo algo molesto para acabar con la vida de la joven, haciéndole un tajo en la garganta y la sangre escurrió, manchándole la mano—, yo no lo permitiré.

Soltó el cuerpo inerte y guardó la navaja. Se limpió las manos cubiertas de sangre en el pantalón y le dio una sonrisa al muchacho que le miraba.

—Menos mal que le hemos pillado antes de que te hiciera daño.

—Sabía que llegarías a tiempo —dijo mientras se levantaba para caminar, siendo seguido por el otro —, sé que jamás me dejarías morir.

—Que bien que lo sabes —le siguió con una sonrisa, le pasó una mano por la cintura al más bajo —, jamás dejaré que alguien cometa lo que ella quiso hacer.

—Lo sé —se dejo hacer, le gustaban ese tipo de caricias aunque no fueran nada—, y yo haría lo mismo por ti.

—Lo sé —le abrazó—; jamás te dejaré solo, Sasuke.

Fin prólogo.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, es el prólogo de una nueva historia dedicada totalmente a Joseline; también conocida como Kai Hoshino por aquí. Ella suele dedicarme historias también wii :3

asldjadj si les gustó, dejen review. Si no, también; me dicen en lo que debo mejorar. Me agrada escribir y no quiero quedarme atorada —como siempre lo hago xd—y sé que terminaré este fic.

Adiós.3.


End file.
